Patrick Irons
*Post War Era|notable = *Founder of the Coalition of the New Earth Government *Political Rival of |affiliation = *United Earth Government (2544-2553) *Coalition of the New Earth Government (2553-2588)}}Patrick Jackson Irons was a political mastermind during the and Post War Era. He was known for being a supporter of the UNSC and there authoritarian ways during the war. He was also known for being the founder and political leader of the Coalition of the New Earth Government and led the movement until the Battle of Cerues-12, where he was arrested by Roderick-A207 in 2587. Early Years Born on the colony world of Agnes-5, Patrick Irons was born to his abusive father Ryan Irons and his emotionally broken mother Mary. When growing up, Patrick's father would abuse him constantly both emotionally and physically with beatings and beer bottles being throw at him. When Patrick was ten years old, the Covenant attacked the planet and killed his mother. Though the planet was not glassed, it was still desecrated. While he and his father survived, Patrick became enraged by his government not doing anything to help its citizens. And with the constant abuse from his father, Patrick snapped and got his father arrested and became adapted by his best friend's (William Jenkins) family who raised him until college. Patrick and William went to the colony world Vixel to be taught at the Vixel Academy of Political Science and Thought. While the two were there, they met and befriended a young Connor Stewart and three went through the academy with ease. While Stewart left to be trained for war, Patrick and William earned PHDs from there time there and returned to Agnes-5 in a political turnover for the planet. Early Political Career Once arriving back to his home world, Patrick quickly began his political career by becoming the mayor of Reginald City and soon, the governor of his country of Raleigh. Patrick later earned a seat at the Agnes Council and became the personal advisor of the chairman of Agnes-5, Seth Warren. Agnes-5 Political Career Irons came back to his hometown of Reginald City and began his political career with his friend William Jenkins. The two began a small corporation and began to spread their influence across the city. Irons also used a bit of the political turmoil to his advantage and made easy promises to uphold. Because of this, Irons soon grew as a popular business man and was "peered pressured" into joining politics. Irons ran for mayor and made several promises and deals with the citizens and while running, completed those goals in the community. Patrick was easily elected mayor and given control of the city. While in office, Patrick passed capital punishment for the city and because of it, began to enforce the small laws instead of the big ones. Because of this, Reginald City became a utopia like city and was a bastion for the weak of the planet. While in office, Patrick had his father removed from prison and killed for his beatings and abuse from when he was younger. Patrick was also placed under some debate for his policies of the small law punishment and large laws powerful punishment. However, he was reelected into his position three times before that he was convinced to run for governor of the country of Raleigh. Rule of Raleigh While he was running for office, Irons was visited by his uncle Jack who attempted an assassination of him with his staff watching in horror. Just before his uncle could pull the trigger, Jenkins save his life by beating Jack to the ground and knocking him out. Irons then used this as an example of what his polices stood for, and happily made Jenkins a member of his cabinet once Patrick was elected governor. Once he was elected Governor, Irons expanded his political influence over the country and some of its neighbors. Within time, Irons grew to be a very popular leader and was recognized by the local UEG Chairman, Seth Warren would nominated and brought him up to the rank of advisor. As Warren's advisor, Irons was able to make Agnes-5 a political and agricultural superpower with little crime and violent outbreaks. However, this was do to the sheer power Irons held and had the planet in a state of absolute fear as people wouldn't act of their own will under the fear of death. Irons would later become Warren's top advisor and soon entered the Agnes Council as the representative governor of the planet. Soon, almost all six planet's under the Agnes Council agreed to Irons ideals and policies and adopted the "Irons' Mannerisms and Thoughts" and soon peace was restored to the back water worlds. Irons would also promote William Jenkins to the role of Vice Governor under his command and would fill for Irons when out on the job. In 2552, Chairman Seth Warren was assassinated by Howard Henry and attempted to take Irons' life as well but was stopped do to no ammunition. Like before, Irons used the attempt to further his political agenda and with his popularity among the masses, became Chairman of Agnes-5. Chairman of Agnes-5 Once Irons was elected Chairman of the planet, he began to make the planet more authoritarian. Irons had doubled police and military forces on the planet and was able to pass a law making him supreme commander-in-chief of the armed forces. Irons then began to use his military control to install his rule as the Chairman of the planet. However, in doing so, Irons became less and less popular throughout the planet and Agnes Council alike. Though this did not stop him from running for UEG president against his political rival, . Though he was able to gain more political allies and his friendship with General Connor Stewart made him popular with military families, he lost to Ruth. Though he lost to Charet in the presidential race, he was sure to continue his rule of Agnes-5 and soon the Council. However, once he returned, he soon learned of a coup occurring on the planet against his government. The coup was led by the Agnes Council and William Jenkins who saw Irons as a tyrant and not a noble leader. However, before the arrest could be made, Irons escaped with his followers and soon met with Stewart and his colleague, Stanford Doland. Using their positions and power, the three wrote the "Declaration of the New Earth" and formed the Coalition of the New Earth Government. Coalition of the New Earth Government Once the Coalition had formed, several ships, divisions, garrisons, politicians, and civilians joined the organization under the leadership of Patrick Irons and Connor Stewart. With a fleet of at least 75-98 ships under his command, Irons began to spread his political ideals across weak colonies and independent colonies alike to in hopes of winning their loyalty. Mission to Crystal Cove After the formation of the Coalition, Irons learned of a colony world deep in civilian war with the rebels fighting Jenkins for control the planet. Irons and members of the Coalition got in contact with the rebels and soon, their leader, codenamed TARTARUS agreed to their help and let Irons take control. Once Irons gained control, he and Doland sent in additional ships for the rebels and Irons was brought along too. Irons organized peace talks with Jenkins and the two negotiated on terms of surrender. However, Jenkins did not go down without a fight, and so, Stewart had his men march on the capital, catching the government off guard and Irons then shot Jenkins in the chest, letting him bleed out and watched as his city fell to Irons' control. Once the capital was captured, TARTARUS then attempted to regain control of his forces and led the planet to a united future together. However, Irons did not agree and placed the planet of Crystal Cove in a Coalition Occupation and used his authoritarian ways to have the planet completely surrender to the Coalition by blaming the city assault on TARTARUS. Though some of TARTARUS' men stayed loyal to him, several others agreed and joined the Coalition and killed their former leader. Once TARTARUS was killed and the rebels joined the Coalition, Irons began to rule the capital and like his time on Agnes-5, fulfilled same promises and business deals and gained the trust of the people. Irons also used the fear of the UNSC and UEG rule over the civilians to propel his public approval and soon took control of the entire planet. Once it was taken over, Irons appointed Governor Strucker to rule the planet in his place while he returned to Cereus-12. Capture of Agnes-5 After the collection of seven colonies under the control of Irons and a large military force under Stewart's command, the takeover of Agnes-5 began. Though Irons was banned from the planet, he was still able to influence the majority of the planet as it too fell into a civil war and the Agnes Council was broken as well. In retaliation for his coup, Irons and Stewart along with a fleet of warships attacked the Agnes Council Headquarters and killed the entire defense force. While that happened, Irons took control of the Council and proclaimed it to be apart of the Coalition along with all seven colonies in it as well. Irons then held a position of power over the entire council and the Coalition and soon then held control over fourteen colonies and forced them all to separate from the UEG and became Indie Colonies. Afterwards, Irons received word that Agnes-5 was under the control of Von Franke and officially joined the Coalition. Assault on Sydney Once the Coalition made themselves known, Irons launched an assault on Sydney Australia and with the destruction in streets, it played perfectly for Irons. Irons attempted to use the attacks to show the weakness of the UEG and UNSC. However, after the attempted theft of the new Avery Class Heavy Cruiser, Irons' was ridiculed and removed from the planet. Afterwards, Irons received word that a minor rebellion was taken place on Agnes-2 and that their base on Luna was captured by the UNSC. Though the rebellion was put down, the blow was still seen across the Coalition. Vixel Rebellion After the failure that was the Battle of Sydney, Irons received word that the colony of Vixel was in political turmoil with constant protest and minor skirmishes. Irons then went to the planet and met with local rebel forces. Once there, Irons witnessed a few failed attempts at rallying the people of the world. Irons then used these failures to sway the rebels to place him as ruler and get simple and easy results from their needs. Irons then had his top generals come to the planet to takeover the rebel forces and led them as part of the Coalition. Though the previous leader of the rebellion did not enjoy Irons polices, he was quickly silenced by Irons himself, who blamed it on the government of Vixel and the UEG. This gave the rebels further trust in Irons who they saw as their new soul leader with Stewart and Doland as loyal leaders as well. However, once the rebellion officially began with the death's of Zulu Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Irons retreated back to his home of Cereus-12 and led shipments of weapons and armor to the planet to be raided by rebels. While the rebellion was occurring, Irons supported them with food, water and supplies along with large funds. Irons also used his political insight and power to give rebels political support as well and more colonies to turn on the UEG. However, despite all the possible resources, the UNSC was able to push into rebel territory and arrested or killed many of Irons' generals. At the end of the rebellion, even Doland and Stewart were arrested with Doland being executed. Irons then had his entire fleet return to Cereus-12 and wait for another attack. Death After the knowledge of Cereus-12 was discovered, Irons fear became a reality and the planet was attacked. Once the capital was struck by the UNSC and Covenant alike, Irons attempted a fight but was arrested by Colonel Roderick-A207 and brought back to UNSC space. Once he returned to human space, Irons was placed in prison and was given a trail on terms of treason. The trail did not fall in his favor and Patrick Irons was sentenced to capital punishment. Patrick Jackson Irons was executed on July 15 2588 and died at age 68 after a nearly 41 year long political career. Psych-Interviews Personality Patrick Irons could been described as an egotistical and a corrupt political stereotype. Irons was very self-entitiled and had a pure hatred for his foes and rivals in both the political and military fields of life. Irons is a strict man of principle, believing that his way of fighting wars is the only way to achieve peace in this life time, and is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve this goal no matter the cost. Hence is authoritarian ways and policies he insist upon using for his ruling state. Patrick is also known for his massive supporter of the UNSC and holds all members to the highest extent of every member. However, he would not hesitate to kill any member of the UNSC in order to get what he wanted. Irons would also use the misfortune of others and the corruption of political challenged worlds and cities to his advantage to gain additional power over the area. Irons was a genius in terms of pure corruption and manipulation of others and due to his intelligence, was able to easily gain a mass following. Irons also played into people's fear of loss and devastation and once again used it for his gain. Physical Appearance Patrick Irons could have been described as an average man with short black hair and pensive brown eyes with attached earlobes. Irons was also known to easily be identified as a civilian and was known to dress like a politician on a daily basis. Like many civilians, Irons lacked facial scars, but unlike many civilians, Irons was a fighter. With his expert wit and brain power, Irons could easily defend himself with both weapons and fist alike. Patrick was known to also have a few scratches along his face from his father's abuse when he was a child. Patrick was also known for his average human male build, standing around 6 feet tall. Irons would wear a suit and tie almost everyday of his life until he was arrested in 2587. Patrick's attire was only because of his status as a political figure. Despite his poor upbringing, Patrick would always attempt to look like he grew up on Earth and not a backwater world. Relationships Coalition of the New Earth Government Connor Stewart Irons and Stewart met one another prior to the invasion of on the planet of Vixel and quickly formed a friendship with one another. Years later, the two would work together and form the Coalition of the New Earth Government along with Admiral Doland and General Scrapper. The two could seemingly work well with one another and have a strong working relationship. While it is unknown if Irons morned the loss of his friend on Vixel, he did have a memento of the two in the form of a picture on his desk. Despite this, the two were known to have strong disagreements when it came to military action, normally ending in screaming matches and other negative side effects. Stanford Doland Stanford and Patrick were known for holding each other to high regards and enjoyed each other's ideas of command and conquering. Irons was also known for entrusting Stanford with important colonies in need of swaying and as known as Irons' "most trusted commander". However, Irons was normally frustrated with Doland's failures and other bits of his personality such as Stanford's perfectionist ideals. John Scrapper Being John's new Commander-in-Chief, Patrick and John shared a friendship and did respect each other but did but heads quit often. The extend of disagreements is still unknown. UEG/UNSC Ruth and Patrick were known to be political rivals and enemies within the UEG. It was due to the rivalry and the loss of the presidential election that made Irons go through with the creation of the Coalition. Roderick-A207 Patrick was arrested by Colonel Roderick in the Battle of Cereus-12. Outside of a small encounter, little is known about Irons' thoughts on the spartan. Quotes Confirmed Kills William Jenkins TARTARUS Total Kills: 2Category:Coalition of the New Earth Government Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains